Vanellope Tastic!
by LuckyD96
Summary: S.U.G.A.R Rush High School is a school for Racers. Vanellope is starting her first year and is determined to become the best racer that ever existed. Little does she know Turbo has the same idea. What will happen when they both meet? Will things take a turn for the worst or will their be love in the air? Find out if sparks fly in Vanellope Tastic!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First Day

"Welcome to S.U.G.A.R. Rush High school for Racers! First Years please report to home room immediately that will be all," said principal SourBill.

All the first years gathered in their homerooms and the teachers took attendance... The teacher called their name one by one. "Snowanna." "Here!" "Rancis." "Here!" "Candlehead." "Present." "Taffyta." "Stay sweet!" "Vanellope." "Yah!" "Gloyd." "Here.""Swizzle." "Here." "Adorabeezle." "Here!" "Crumbelina." "Totally here." "Jubileena." "Present!" "Minty." "Here." "Turbo… Turbo?"

We all started looking around for some guy named Turbo. Suddenly a guy rushed into the classroom but he didn't seem worried about being late. He started scanning the classroom for an empty seat. His eyes landed on me. I swear we just locked eyes with each other. I could feel a blush starting to tint my face. I quickly looked down and started doodling in my notebook.

"I am assuming you are Turbo?"

I looked back up in time to see him look at the teacher and nod his head. After the teacher dismissed him to his seat.

Turbo huh?

I looked to my right and saw the desk next to me happened to be the only one empty. He was going to sit next to ME… What if he turns out to be jerk? Please do not turn out to be jerk! Please do not turn out to be a jerk! He walked down the aisle to the desk next to me and sat down next to me. Oh gosh I think the tint on my cheeks just got darker. Ok you can do this! Just don't look at him and you will be fine.

"Hey I'm Turbo, Turbo Tastic. "

Oh great he's talking to me now what do I say? OK sound cool.

"Vanellope, Vanellope Von Schweets . So getting to know the competition… "

"Nope I don't need to, I know I'm going to…"

Before he could finish his sentence Ralph walked in.

The teacher spoke, "Ralph what a surprise! Can I help you with something? ""I'm… looking for my sister."

"Ralph?"

"He's your brother?"

"Yah why?"

"You're sitting with me at lunch today, oh and you can bring your friend with you."

Ralph through Turbo daggers and walked out.

"What did you do?"

"What I didn't do anything?"

I looked at him giving him my best "I don't believe you look."

"What?"

"Fine don't tell me but I'll find out."

"…"

"Hey why are your eyes so freakishly yellow?"

"I don't know why are your eyes so… Hazel? "

"Touché…"

We remained in silence for a couple of minutes.

"So…"

The bell rang and I was saved from having to have an awkward conversation with Turbo. I rushed out of homeroom and I ran out of class to my locker.

Yes! I avoided an awkward conversation!

I quickly got my books and headed to my next class before the teacher thought I was late. I rushed into the classroom and took a random seat. I sat in a desk that is the second to last row in the back and second seat from the wall on the right. I sighed and slouched back into my seat. I started taking notes and doodling because everyone knows you can't take notes without doodling. So, there I am being adorable, taking notes, and minding my own business when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and guess who it is? No, go ahead guess… its Turbo!

"What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too"

He crossed his arms and smirked trying to look intimidating. I turned back around to face the front and hit my head on the desk.

Great… Just great…

I was internally dying inside when Turbo tapped my shoulder again. I lifted my head and turned my head to look at him waiting for him to say something important… hopefully… let's face it, it's probably not important.

"what yah doing?"

"I'm trying to learn but someone just will not stop talking to me."

I went back to doing my work but Turbo just wouldn't stop poking me! If that 's not bad enough Turbo was in my next two classes.

It's finally lunch time! Here's my chance to get away from Turbo! I ran out of the classroom to my locker and put my books away. I got out my books for my next class. My locker shut before I even touched it.

"Hey monkey-ears"

Oh no! Oh no, oh no, oh no! It's Turbo!

"What do you want helmet-hair?"

Turbo gave me a fake pained expression when he heard helmet-hair.

"Ouch! That hurts monkey-ears."

I rolled my eyes at him and started to walk away from him but he kept in pace with me.

"Are we really going to sit with your brother?"

He looked kind of nervous when he asked.

"No, but I am."

"Can we not sit there?"

I swear it's like he can't hear me!

"What did you do that made you so scared to sit with him?"

"I'm not scared!"

I smirked at him and put on my best I don' believe you face.

"Sure… Well, you can sit wherever you want but I'm sitting with Ralph."

"I'm not scared!"

"Uh huh… care to prove it?"

"Oh I'll prove it… "

He angrily mumbled loudly. As soon as we got to the cafeteria Ralph waved at me and glared at Turbo.

"Maybe we should take a rain check on sitting with him…"

"Oh come on you big baby, just sit down. Ralph isn't that bad."

He gave me a look that said: I don't believe you.

"What happened to being Turbo, Turbo Tastic? Now your Turbo not-so-Tastic… Come on stop being a baby!"

"I'm not being a baby."

"Well then I guess you'll be sitting with us."

I smirked at him and walked toward Ralph's table. I ran up to Ralph and hugged him. I sat down next to Ralph and he handed me a special lunch.

It has red vines!

Turbo slowly made his way over to the table and sat down next to me.

Glitches! I thought he wasn't going to come!

"Turbo…"

"Ralph…"

I glanced at Turbo and Ralph wondering what the heck happened between them.

T.B.C.


	2. Chapter 2 Nagging Truth

**Chapter 2**

Nagging Truth: It's Deal Time!

I looked at Turbo and Ralph wondering what the heck happened between them.

"Hey Ralph! My Man! My main man! So, do you want to tell me what's going on here or do you want me to force it out of you later?"

"Look, I don't want to talk about it."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You're mimicking me!"

"You're mimicking me."

"This conversation is over!"

"This conversation is over."

I will get it out of one of you just you wait! Even if it is the last thing I do, but it will not be, so watch out! Oh and be afraid, be very afraid!

"Anyway, how have your classes been so far President Fart Feathers?"

"They have been horrible Admiral Underpants!"

"What happened?"

"Well, there was this one guy who would not stop talking! He was so annoying but now it seems that he does not have anything to say…"

That's right you all know who I'm looking at!

I tuned to look at Turbo expecting him to add in his annoying comments but he said nothing.

I mean nothing at all!

Okay this is kind of starting to creep me out!

I need to say something to make him talk!

Wait a minute; I should enjoy this while I can.

"Huh… maybe you should come with me to class from now on…"

"No!"

"He finally speaks!"

Oh now he talks!

Turbo just glared at me. Ralph responded for me by bestowing him with a wonderful menacing glare back. Turbo immediately hit his head on the lunch table and remained quiet. Ralph and I continued the conversation without Turbo. I am so enjoying this! I even got to socialize with some of the other girls from some of my classes. When lunch was probably almost over I, being the brilliantly sweet and amazing person I am, had an idea!

"Turbo, I have a proposition for you!"

He looked up at me when he heard his name. Yes, his head was still faced down on the table up until now.

"Seeing as you are intent on being around me, who wouldn't right, we can go hang out somewhere else IF and only IF you tell me what's going on between you and Ralph!"

I think Turbo's face just turned into a whiter white if that's even possible.

"I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Be quiet Ralph! So, have we got a deal?"

I put my hand out for him to shake but he hesitated.

"Turbo… my arms getting tired, do we have a deal or not?"

I crooked my head to see Ralph glaring at Turbo. I frowned at Ralph and he did not seem to notice.

"Ralph!"

He finally noticed and stopped. I turned my attention back to Turbo. He appeared to be less pale now but still pale. Turbo finally took my hand and shook it.

Oh yeah! I am good!

The anticipation is just boiling up inside of me!

"Um… can we leave first? I rather tell you in private without your brother being here."

I don't know if it was the fact that I felt bad for him or if it was because of how pathetic he looked but I agreed.

How bad can it be anyway?

He couldn't possibly recover so fast anyway.

No seriously Ralph must have really done something to him because he looks lifeless.

As soon as I nodded my head to say yes Turbo got up rapidly and pulled me away.

"Hey! Watch the merchandise! You're pulling precious cargo!"

Turbo obviously was not back to normal yet. His lack of comments is a big hint.

Man he's really out of it!

"Are you going to tell me what happened or what? Come on get to it! Give me the sweets!"

"Do I have to?"

"We made a deal! You shook on it! Just tell me already!"

Turbo sighed and I only assumed he was thinking of how to tell what fudge went on with Ralph and him.

The suspense is killing me!

"Okay, so… the thing that happened… is… well I kind of… I, uh…"

"Spit it out already!"

"Um… I accidently may have…uh,"

He paused and then spoke quickly.

"Uh, uh… stink brain then made a run for it…"

"Oh, well then what was the big deal about keeping it a secret?"

"Uh,"

"I call him that all the time!"

"He-he!"

He put a hand through his raven black hair and continued to laugh nervously. I roll my eyes at him for being so weird. I look back at Turbo and realize he was really quiet.

"Um Turbo…"

He gave no answer.

I wonder if he is staring into space.

"Turbo…"

He could not possibly be thinking intently about something could he?

I snapped my fingers in front of his face.

"Umm, Turbo… Earth to Turbo,

I waved my hands in front of his face.

"Turbo!"

He snapped out of it.

"Huh?"

"What were you doing?"

"Um, nothing…"

"You were thinking about something weren't you?"

"Uh, no…"

"Oh what were you thinking about?"

"Nothing…"

"What's nothing?"

"It's nothing."

"It's obviously something so you better tell me what it is or else…"

Of course I'm cut off by stupid Turbo!

"Or else what you're going to annoy me to death?"

"Or else I think I'm going to have to tell Ralph to have a little talk with you!"

"You wouldn't…"

"Try me!"

I tried to emphasize the intimidation I was trying to pull off.

"I…"

All of a sudden the bell rang.

Aw! Glitches I almost got the sweets!

"Saved by the bell"

Turbo sighed in relief then started walking to his next class.

"This is far from over Turbo! I expect an explanation later!"

He just smirked and walked away from me.

Hey guys I was thinking of making the next Chapter in Turbo's point of view but I'm not sure if I should just continue it from here or go back. I'm leaning towards just continuing and doing a flashback or something. What do you guys think? Let me know and have an awesome day!


	3. Chapter 3 Trouble!

Chapter 3: Trouble!

Turbo's P.O.V.

Turbo stares into space and thinks of what actually happened…

R: hey new kid see someone you like

T: I'm thinking of that girl, (pointing at v) wait why am I telling you this

R: Stay away from her

T: Why is she messed up?

R: (gets angry)

T: Oh is she taken that's it right well that's no problem I can get her

R: Why you

T: (is scared at how huge his hands r makes run for it w/ Ralph chasing him to homeroom)

"Turbo!"

I snapped out of my flash back when I heard my name

"Huh?"

"What were you doing?"

"Um, nothing…"

"You were thinking about something weren't you?"

"Uh, no…"

"Oh what were you thinking about?"

"Nothing…"

"What's nothing?"

"It's nothing."

"It's obviously something so you better tell me what it is or else…"

I quickly cut her off before she could say anything.

"Or else what you're going to annoy me to death?"

"Or else I think I'm going to have to tell Ralph to have a little talk with you!"

"You wouldn't…"

"Try me!"

I'll have to think of something else to tell her…

"I…"

All of a sudden the bell rang.

YESSSS!

"Saved by the bell"

I sighed in relief and started walking to my next class.

"This is far from over Turbo! I expect an explanation later!"

I just smirked at her and walked away.

I walked into my next class intent on not paying any attention what so ever. My plan worked well. Seeing as I've gone through most of the day and am now at my last block. This class just so happens to be my favorite and what I am best at, RACING! I walked into the classroom and sat down in the back.

The classroom was nearly fool and about to start when "she" walked in. Yes, by "she," I mean Vanellope. She stood in the front of the class and searched for an available seat. She was biting her lip which I noticed was a habit she had when she was thinking. It was kind of annoying but cute at the same time. Uh! Why does she have to be so annoying? Why can't she just sit down in a random desk?

Immediately after I thought that I regretted it. Her eyes locked on mine and she smirked at me. She skipped her way over to the desk next to me. She dropped her backpack on the floor and plopped down in the desk.

"I told you I'd see you later chump!"

Uh, why!

"And you thought you could avoid me, well you can't!"

"No but I can ignore you!"

"You wouldn't…"

Let the ignoring begin!

"Turbo!"

I started to take notes on the safety regulations we would need while ignoring Vanellope. She just kept whispering annoying comments. After another page of not taking I couldn't take it anymore!

"Would you shut your pie hole!"

"Sorry what was that? I didn't hear yah! You'll have to speak LOUDER!"

I said a long line of cuss words.

"Turbo that is inappropriate to say in school! I expected better! Detention!"

Vanellope grinned and faked innocence like she was not just provoking me.

"But…"

"Not another word, unless you would like to make it two days!"

I hit my head against my desk and lifted up both my hands only leaving my middle finger up. I could hear Vanellope laughing at me.

She is so going down! Down, Down, Down!

The rest of class went by smoothly but it felt so long while I waited to get my revenge. The bell finally rang signaling the day was over.

"Now remember class tomorrow we you will be taking a test to see how you will do out in the track!"

I quickly stuffed my notebook into my backpack and rushed to catch up to Vanellope. I was about to run out the door when the teacher called me.

"Not so fast ! You have detention."

I groaned inwardly asking myself why I had t get detention today, the first day of high school.

"You will spend fifteen minutes cleaning the whole classroom till it is spotless and then after I have inspected and okayed it you may leave."

Is there any chance Vanellope will still be here after fifteen minutes? Probably not…

The teacher handed me a towel and cleaning spray then sat down and started reading.

Great!

Well, at least Vanellope didn't ask about my flash back moment… that would have been bad.

After fifteen minutes of cleaning I was exhausted. All thoughts of revenge were gone as was Vanellope or so I thought.

"Hi-yah chump!"

Oh no "she's" here!

Suddenly I felt revived. For some reason my thoughts of revenge were now popping back into my head.

I guess she just brings out the worst in me!

Seeing as she was five feet away from me it only seemed right I had to walk angrily towards her. As soon as she saw my expression she started running through the hallway. I ran after her and we turned down a few halls till we got outside to the field. There were football players practicing but I didn't care. Vanellope ran into a group of football players going over new plays and strategies. I ran after her only to realize Ralph was the quarterback. As soon as he saw me he crushed the football that he held in his hands.

Man if he really wanted to he could wreck stuff for a living!

I slowly backed away hoping not to make him angrier than he already was.

No wonder why Vanellope is still here! Although now I kind of wish she wasn't.

Vanellope and Ralph's friend, Felix, were trying to calm him down. After a minute Ralph finally calmed down.

"Get away from my sister before I show you why I got the nickname "Wreck-it-Ralph"."

I quickly ran all the way back to the front of the school before anything bad happened. I slowed down and came to a stop. I was panting heavily trying to get oxygen back into my lungs when I heard a small voice.

"Hey,"

I looked up to see Vanellope walking out of her hiding spot.

"I'm sorry about Ralph. He didn't mean it. He is really sorry. He knows how I hate it when he does that."

I was speechless when I thought that she actually cared but then I smirked.

"Is the princess worried about me? Do you have a crush on me?"

"What no! I'm not worried about you. Please, like I would ever be worried about you! Your just so…. So…."

Hey guys thanks for being so patient! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry I took so long I've been busy. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading!


End file.
